fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bang Bang
}} Bang Bang, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente a las cantantes Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj. Es interpretada por los chicos de New Divide. Es la última canción del episodio. Contexto de la Canción: TBR. Letra de la Canción: Joseph: She got a body like an hourglass, But I can give it to you all the time She got a booty like a Cadillac, But I can send you into overdrive Stop and wait, wait for that, Stop hold up, swing your bat See anybody could be bad to you, You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah Chicos de New Divide: Bang bang into the room (Drew: I know you want it) Bang bang all over you (Drew: I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there Wait a minute tell you Bang bang there goes your heart (Drew: I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (Drew: I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there Wait a minute tell you Evan: She might've let you hold her hand in school, But I'mma show you how to graduate No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, Just come and show me what your momma gave Your love gotta be baby, love but don't say a thing See anybody could be good to you, You need a bad girl to blow your mind Chicos de New Divide: Bang bang into the room (Drew: I know you want it) Bang bang all over you (Drew: I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there Wait a minute tell you Bang bang there goes your heart (Drew: I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (Drew: I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there Wait a minute tell you Joseph: It's Myx Moscato It's frizz in a bottle We go full throttle, it's oh, oh Swimming in the grotto We winning in the lotto We dipping in the pot of blue foam It's me, Evan and Andy If they test me they sorry Ride us up like a Harley Then pull off in this Ferrari If he hanging we banging Phone ranging, he slanging It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he singing Chicos de New Divide: B to the A to the N to the G to the uh B to the A to the N to the G to the hey See anybody could be good to you, You need a bad girl to blow your mind (Evan: your mind) Chicos de New Divide: Bang bang into the room (Drew: I know you want it) Bang bang all over you (Drew: I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there Wait a minute tell you Bang bang there goes your heart (Drew: I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (Drew: I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there Evan: Wait a minute tell you Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Joseph Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Evan Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Drew Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Basic Instinct